Intellectual Spectrum
by G-Power
Summary: Razor and Aya married each other and became the parents of seven sentient machine intelligences in their robot bodies. But when only six of their kids were captured and saved by six other lanterns, Razor and Aya, along with Hal and Kilowog, must take care of their son Jordan as he must learn the secrets of his lost siblings.
1. Prologue

After the defeat of the Red Lanterns, Razor and Aya had decided to take their next step of their romantic relationship. Razor has proposed Aya into marrying him and the two lived together. Few days later, Aya uses her own computer system in the starship to create her own seven computer children by using the mechanical parts assemble them into their android forms.

But when the red lantern Atrocitus, the ornage lantern Larfleeze, and the yellow lantern Sinestro came by, Hal Jordan and the other Green Lanterns tries their best to fight them off. But the three evil lanterns approaches three of Razor and Aya's children and held out their lantern batteries.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all - that is your fate." Atrocitus chanted with a sly smile.

"Mine." Larfleeze chanted with a greed tone.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like his power—Sinestro's might." Sinestro chanted with a scheming grin.

While Razor and Aya arrived just in time to check their children, they spotted the evil lanterns taking them away from them. But just before they take the others, the blue lantern Saint Walker, the indigo lantern Indigo-1, and the star sapphire Carol took the the other four for their protection.

As the evil lanterns flew away, Razor and Aya felt heartbroken when they told Saint Walker, Indigo-1, and Carol to take care of the three children while they take care of their son.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power—Green Lantern's light." Aya chanted with a brave tone.

Once their son was activated, Saint Walker, Indigo-1, and Carol begin to do their oath as well.

"In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright." Saint Walker chanted with greate hope in his voice.

"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!" Indigo-1 chanted in a compassionate way.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"" Carol chanted with deep love and caring.

Once that was complete as the children were activated, the three heroic lanterns left the planet corp, leaving Razor and Aya taking care of their son.

Later on, Razor and Aya's children were living their separate lives without knowing their past. Eliza was the fifth child to be born and was serve as the artificial computer for the Red Lantern Corp once she had experience the feeling ofviolent, uncontrolled anger. Zack was the fourth child to be formed born and was serving as the artificial computer for the Orange Lantern Corp when he had learned the feeling of excessive or inordinate desire of gain. Eric was the second child to be born to serve as the artificial computer for the Yellow Lantern Corp when he realized the feeling of a strong, uncontrollable, unpleasant emotion caused by actual or perceived danger or threat. Jordan was the oldest child to born and was serve as the artificial computer for the Green Lantern Corp with his mother once he had experience the feeling of the act of choosing to do something. Naomi was the sixth child to be born and was serving as the artificial computer for the Blue Lantern Corp when he had learned the feeling of the belief or expectation that something wished for can or will happen. Alice was the last child to be born to serve as the artificial computer for the Indigo Lantern Corp when he realized the feeling of deep awareness of the suffering of another and coupled with the wish to relieve it. And Rose was the third child to be born serving the Star Sapphires Corp as she learned the feeling of an intense feeling of affection or care towards another person.

For them not knowing each other and having strange dreams, the children seeks for their true family.


	2. Chapter 1

One year later, Jordan has grown as a strong and capable artificial robot like his parents with the power of the Green Lantern Battery. While his parents on their duty to watch the Lantern Corp, he spend his time helping and training with other Green Lanterns, but he loves using his infinite or omnipotent willpower-casting powers and abilities. Right now, he is inside of her mother's starship checking in the computer systems to be fixed.

"Jordan?"

Jordan froze as he checks the source of the voice. It was Hal Jordan. He remembers when her mother named his name after Hal's last name. Jordan reboots himself in his robotic form and flew towards him.

"Yes, Hal?" Jordan replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hal asked with wonder.

"Oh, I was just checking if the starship is up and fix." Jordan chuckled. Then, his expression became serious. "Besides, I was hoping if you could help me with something."

"Sure, everything." Hal smiled.

"I begin to have strange but somewhat familiar dreams and nightmares." Jordan explained with a frown. "My dreams starts with three girls that have some cybernetic robotic features as me but I can feel hope, compassion, and love within them."

"But what about your nightmares?" Hal inquired.

"They showed me the same cybernetic robotic features except it was one girl and two boys with the emotion of rage, greed, and fear." Jordan responded with a shiver.

"Hmm." Hal told Jordan with a reassuring smile. "Well, I think I can help with that. Those dreams are certainly sounds familiar to me. We're heading on a mission. Get ready."

"Okay." Jordan grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

In Sinestro Corps, Eric was fighting with few Yellow Lanterns and so far he is becoming the champion of them all. With the power of the Yellow Lantern Battery, he has immense fear-casting and mind-control powers that strong enough to easily scare and control the likes of other people in sight. He spent his time learning and respecting Sinestro as a father and mentor.

After his training, Eric flew over to Sinestro who was crossing his arms in silent.

"Great training, Eric." Sinestro said. "And since you achieve your status. I have a mission for you to do."

"Really?" Eric asked in slight delight. "What is it?"

"We are taking a jounry to the unknown planet to meet some visitors and I need you to power up the starship." Sinestro explained. "Can you do that?"

"Sure." Eric nodded. "But who are our enemies in that planet?"

"Don't worry. Once you meet them, you will spread fear for the honor of the Sinestro Corp."

* * *

In Star Sapphires Corp, Rose was leanring the meaning of love and how to use it in battle. But she wants to learn love in a emotional way instead of an dangerous side. With the power of the Violet Lantern Battery, she has incarnate with all of love's power that is the strong influence of the emotions. She was like the perfect student and even a great daughter to Carol Ferris.

Once she flew with the other Star Sapphires, Rose finds Carol looking at the sky.

"Mom?" Rose called. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hello, dear." Carol smiled as she snapped out of her daydream. "The Star Sapphires had heard of other lanterns are heading toward the unknow planet. Get ready to power up of the starship."

"Are we in danger to save our lantern corp?" Rose asked with confusion.

"We were just paying a visit." Carol responded. "Plus, you have a few people to meet."


	4. Chapter 3

In Agent Orange Corps, Zack was becoming extremely cruel and sadistic with few Orange Lanterns and so far he is becoming the champion of them all. With the power of the Orange Lantern Battery, he has the ability to steal the identities of those in his sight. He spent all of his years respecting Larfleeze like he was his father.

After his fun of taunting, Zack flew over to Larfleeze who was holding the Orange Lantern Battery onto his arms for his own greed.

"Great to see you, Zack." Larfleeze said. "And since you achieve your full status. We have a mission to do on some unknown planet."

"Really?" Zack asked with a mischievous grin. "What is it?"

"We need you to power up the starship for us to travel." Larfleeze explained.

"No problem, boss." Zack nodded. "I will be glad to feed power on your honor."

In Red Lanterns Corp, Eliza was learning the status of the Red Lanterns' abilities, but she learns that all-consuming power of rage consumes and drowns the intelligence of them, leaving in their animalistic mindset. With the power of the Red Lantern Battery, she can fires blasts of rage energy and driven to kill and destroy with many reason. She was like the perfect daughter to Atrocitus.

As she flew around the corp to find Atrocitus, Eliza finds him crossing his arms as he was looking at the supercomputer.

"Master?" Eliza called. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Eliza." Atrocitus smiled as he turns around. "It looks like some of our old enemies are heading for the unknown planet. Get ready to start the starship."

"As you wish." Eliza bowed.

"We are giving a battle of the lifetime." Atrocitus responded.


	5. Chapter 4

In Blue Lantern Corps, Naomi was able to hear the hope in her dad'd hearts as well as the other Blue Lanterns around her. With the power of the Blue Lantern Battery, she has the ability to tap into their own rings' full power and heal wounds as well as regenerate lost body parts. All of her years with Saint Walker, she adored him like he was her caring father.

As soon as she was finishing with her training, Naomi flew over to Saint Walker who was receiving a signal from the other lanterns in his ring.

"Father?" Naomi asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm picking up a message, my child." Saint Walker replied calmly. "We have a mission to travel on some unknown planet. Power up the starship for us to depart."

"Yes, father." Naomi nodded. "I will always have hope for you and the other lanterns."

In Indigo Tribe, Alice was learning how to channeling all emotions in the area at once, but she also learns heal individuals with great empathy and also to expose people to pain they have inflicted on other people as well as blocking out all other emotions, which she can still channel other emotions without being affected by them. With the power of the Indigo Lantern Battery, she can perceive compassion in others and to force compassion onto those who feel none. She was exactly like the passionate daughter to Indigo-1.

After talking with the other lanterns, Alice found Indigo-1 sensing the lantern energy through her staff as it glows brilliantly.

"Is something wrong?" Alice called.

"Nothing's wrong." Indigo smiled as she got up. "Some of our old friends are heading for the unknown planet. Prepare for the starship."

"As compassion flows in me." Alice nodded.

"We need all the help we need for our enemies." Indigo-1 muttered.


	6. Chapter 5

Jordan continues to soar though the forest, searching for the strange energy signal. He had cautiously stopped and walked along with the way. Suddenly, he let out his energy cannon once he heard a wooden crack behind him.

"Who's there?" Jordan called out.

To answer his question, three female sentient robots revealed themselves out of the trees. Jordan's eyes were widened in surprise. The dreams that he told Hal Jordan were true! After he laid his weapon, he stared at them curiously.

"Do our appearances displease you, fellow robot?" An indigo robot asked in a calm tone.

"No, it's…just…I've never seen any of sentient intelligence before." Jordan spoke. "I'm Jordan."

"I'm Naomi." The blue robot introduced.

"I'm Alice." The indigo robot bowed.

"And I'm Rose." Rose smiled. "I've never seen you before."

"Me either." Naomi agreed.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I was searching for an energy signal that contact me here." Jordan replied.

"Us too." Alice gasped. "Maybe we'll find it together."

"I won't mind." Jordan shrugged. "I knew its inside of that mountain deep at the center."

"Well, let's go." Naomi suggested.

As Jordan, Naomi, Alice, and Rose had arrived to their destination, they were stopped by an red energy blast. They spun around to see an three sentient robots. One was rage red, second was greed orange, and last was fear yellow.

"Oh no!" rose gasped as she hugged onto Naomi's arms tightly.

"Hello, losers!" An red robot called tightly. "The name's Eliza. Care to join the party?"

"Because we were having a blast!" An orange and yellow robots spoke in a mischievous tone. They both combine their energy cannons and shot a powerful blast at them. "We're Zack and Eric! And we love to show you our greatest blast!"

But Jordan shot out a powerful green force field to protect himself and the girls from the energy blasts.

"Rose, dig us a tunnel to lead us to an energy signal!" Naomi ordered as she turns around to gaze at Rose and Alice. "Alice, go with her!"

"You got it!" Alice nodded.

Rose shot out a violet energy blast to create a tunnel while Alice directs her to locate the energy signal. Jordan couldn't hold the force field much longer until Naomi shot out a blue energy blast at the orange and yellow robot, causing them to crash to the nearby trees. Just before Eliza could attack, Jordan shot out a green energy blast toward the robot which causes her to crash onto the other two robots in pain.

"Let's go!" Jordan spoke to Naomi.


	7. Chapter 6

Jordan and Naomi ran into the large tunnel and followed the pathway that leads them to an strange but familiar place that Jordan somehow knows.

"Whoa." Naomi gasped.

"Where are we anyway?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged.

"I've know this place." Jordan spoke quietly. "I remember when I was little, I was walking here with…you girls."

"Now that you mention it, I have a dream this place, too." Alice gasped.

"Me two." Rose agreed.

"Me three." Naomi nodded. Then, she saw something in front of them. "Hey, what's that?"

Jordan, Naomi, and Rose followed her finger to see a rainbow crystal that was calling them. They slowly walked toward the shimmering crystal. They find it very beautiful and sparkling. Just then, Eliza, Zack, and Eric that were crashed to the trees came in with their cannons aiming at Jordan and the girls.

"Step away from…the…" Eric's voice trailed off. He dropped his cannon down and begins onto walk over to the crystal.

"What are you doing?" Zack shouted to Eric.

"Get away!" Eliza yelled.

Jordan, Naomi, Alice, and Rose as well as Eliza and Zack flew over to Eric for touching the crystal. As their fingers touched the crystal one by one, they slowly focused more closely on the crystal. A flood of images suddenly filled their heads. They recalled their parents loving and taking care of them. They remembered Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Sinestro were holding the little Eliza, Zack, and Eric and taking them away while little Naomi, Alice, and Rose were being taken care of the good lanterns for their safety, leaving Jordan taking care from his parents: Razor and Aya.

After that, all of the robots had given other exchanged glances. It was hard to believe that the energy signal had called them about the crystal containing their long-lost past. But with nods on their heads, they know what to do.


	8. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Hal Jordan and the other lanterns were unable to keep up the battle much longer. Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Sinestro become stronger and stronger at the point. As the green, blue, indigo, and violet force fields shattered, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Sinestro blasted a red, orange, and yellow energy bolts from their rings.

"You should've given up when you had the chance." Sinestro cackled evilly.

"You all weak little lanterns!" Atrocitus smiled slyly.

"We are unstoppable!" Larfleeze grinned in a malevolent tone.

Just then, a mixed blast of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet had hit directly at the three evil lanterns. All of the lanterns gazed up at the sky to find the source for that attack. It was Eliza, Zack, Eric, Jordan, Naomi, Alice, and Rose. Saint Walker, Indigo-1, Carol, Hal Jordan, Kilowag, and including Razor and Aya, let out a grin while Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Sinestro let out a growl.

"Eliza, what are you, Zack, and Eric think you're doing?" Atrocitus yelled in rage.

"You three lied to us!" Eliza shouted.

"We were the children of Razor and Aya, aren't we?" Eric hollered.

"Is that true, father?" Zack gritted his teeth. "Or shouldn't I even call you that?"

Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Sinestro froze as their minds ran wild. Their secret was finally exposed. They had simply tried to control them.

"Now why would you ask such a total ridiculous question?" Atrocitus asked brusquely.

"It was you three!" Zack hollered. "It was you guys that took the three of us away from our parents from the very beginning!"

"We spend our lives learning about our ways to true power of evil!" Eric yelled. "When we should've been with our parents for a long time instead of you!"

"And I've spend time my life with my true parents that I didn't even have two brothers or four sisters!" Jordan spoke furiously. "Now you three are going down!"

"Like we will give you a chance!" Larfleeze smirked, firing a yellow lantern energy from his ring at the children.

But the children dodged the incoming attack. They went on to battle the three evil lanterns. Each sentient child creates their energy weapons. Eliza and Zack creates an red and orange bows, Eric and Jordan creates an yellow and green hammer and Naomi, Alice, and Rose creates their blue, indigo, and violet energy fists.

"Get them!" Jordan instructed his siblings.


	9. Chapter 8

As the sentient children begin to battle, Hal and the other lanterns were watching the kids fighting but their main focus was to start up their ships. They went inside their starships and tries to power up the systems to fly off.

Eliza fires a red arrow at Atrocitus while Zack fires an orange arrow at him as well. But Atrocitus didn't feel any pain from the arrows and send out a deadly energy blasts at them. Eliza and Zack got up from the ground and flew up to continue the fight. Eric and Jordan used their yellow and green energy hammers to slam at Larfleeze, but he dodged it and fired a orange blast at them, causing them to crash to the trees, but that doesn't stop them to got up and keep onto the battle. And Naomi, Alice, and Rose used their blue, indigo, and purple energy cannon at Sinestro, but he used his yellow ring to create a force field to shield himself and then make a yellow energy wisp to slash them.

At that moment, the sentient robots became tired.

"We can't stop them!" Eliza groaned.

"They are unstoppable as I feared." Eric muttered.

"Don't say that!" Naomi shouted. "We can beat them!"

"Maybe at them, but how about we switch?" Jordan spoke. "Hate is the opposite of love, fear is the opposite of hope, and compassion is the opposite of greed." He turned to his blue, indigo, and violet sisters. "Girls, you three will defeat them while Eliza, Zack, Eric, and I will take them by their surprise."

"Got it." Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Good plan." Zack smiled.

"Let's do it!" Jordan exclaimed.

As Jordan, Zack, Eric, and Eliza had gone through the forest in their sleath mode, Naomi, Alice, and Rose soared up toward the evil lanterns. Rose blew a violet energy kiss projectile straight at Atrocitus to bind him and then creates an violet energy claws from her fingers to slash him as a attack, leading him to crash onto his starship. Alice send out an indigo energy rope to tied Larfleeze and then throw out powerful indigo energy bolts from her palms at him, causing him to crash onto his starship. And Naomi let out a blue energy blast at Sinestro and then creates a blue energy fist to punch him toward his starship. Above them, Jordan, Eliza, Zack, and Eric had landed their green, red, orange, and yellow anvils on them.

To finish them off, Eliza, Zack, Eric, Jordan, Naomi, Alice, and Rose had combine their energy powers into a large energy laser cannon to fire an strong powerful rainbow enrgy blasts at Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Sinestro. With them defeated, the sentient children flew into their starships and headed back to Oa.


	10. Chapter 9

Back to Oa, Hal Jordan and Kilowag flew out of the starship, leaving Razor, Aya, and their seven reunited children alone in the ship. Watching Jordan nod his head at his parents, Eliza, Zack, Eric, Naomi, Alice, and Rose walked forward to see Razor and Aya eye to eye.

Aya smiles in relief and her children smiles back as they embrace each other with a hug. Razor chuckles as he joined the hug. Jordan just stands there and smiles, but Aya offers out her hand. Jordan takes it, but was pulled into the hug.

Jordan was proud to see his entire family together again. Eliza, Zack, and Eric were taught by their father Razor about how to calm their dangerous emotion while Naomi, Alice, and Rose were taught by their mother Aya about how to channel every technology they can handle while Jordan was watching them with a grin. Then, he flew on top of the green tower to view the sky. But he wasn't alone. His brothers and sisters were right aside him watching the sky as well, knowing that they'll never be alone forever.

Or so it seems.

In an unknown space, two sentient intelligences were looking through the stars, unaware of the fact that the Life Entity and Nekron were keeping their eye on them.

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, the dead shall rise!" An black sentient intelligence chanted in a hard tone.

"Live within us all." An white senitent intellignece chanted in a soft tone.

To the two of them, it's really just the new beginning.


End file.
